


Cambio de aires

by amandabeicker



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-12
Updated: 2010-01-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandabeicker/pseuds/amandabeicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después los últimos acontecimientos y las recién descubiertas amenazas, Claire se siente insegura continuando en las cuevas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La noche

**Author's Note:**

> Situado en algún momento del capítulo 2x02. A la deriva.

La oscuridad invadía las cuevas, sólo rota por el débil resplandor anaranjado de algunas antorchas colocadas en puntos estratégicos entre las piedras. Era muy tarde y, sin duda, estaba muy oscuro, pero nadie conseguía dormir. No después de lo que había pasado; no después del secuestro del bebé y de que la francesa les dijera que los Otros venían a por ellos, no importaba quiénes esos “otros” fueran.

Claire acunaba suavemente a su bebé, sentada sobre una de las rocas más cercanas al centro de la cueva. El niño parecía haberse quedado dormido por un momento, y Claire le envidió por sentirse tan seguro sólo por estar calentito y rodeado por una manta. Ojalá para ella todo fuera tan sencillo.

Se movió adelante y atrás, meciendo al bebé con suavidad mientras le hablaba en susurros. A su espalda, parecía que los gritos habían cesado y la multitud que se había formado en torno a Jack empezaba a dispersarse. Ella la había abandonado hacía tiempo; no tenía nada que decir sobre aquella discusión, y lo único que quería era estar con su hijo, abrazarle fuertemente para olvidar la sensación que había sentido al creer que le perdía.

Un ruido a su lado hizo que se volviera con algo de sobresalto. Reconoció al instante las zapatillas Vans de cuadros negros y amarillos, así que volvió a mirar a su hijo, ahora profundamente dormido. Charlie se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la roca con un gemido de cansancio, apoyando una mano en el suelo para sentarse junto a ella y luego sacudiéndola con la otra para limpiarla de tierra.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Charlie? —le preguntó.

Él se encogió de hombros antes de responder. A juzgar por sus gestos, daba la sensación de que lo que estaba a punto de decir no tenía ningún interés remarcable: —Lo de siempre, claro. Jack se marcha a la trampilla a hacer algún acto heroico que compensará alguna locura que a Locke se le ha pasado por la cabeza y que aún no sabemos. Y nosotros nos quedaremos aquí, esperando a que vuelvan por la mañana y nos cuenten cómo Jack acabó evitando que Kate se estampara contra una roca o algo así.

—¿Jack se marcha? —La voz de Claire mostró cierta aprensión.

—¿Eso es lo _único_ que has oído? —se burló él, con un punto de diversión en la voz—. Dios, debo aprender a hablar menos.

—¡Charlie, esto es serio! —le reprendió Claire con impaciencia—. ¡Necesito que me cuentes qué está pasando!

Cuando se la quedó mirando, se dio cuenta de que parecía auténticamente preocupada. Tenía el ceño fruncido, la cara torcida en una mueca de nerviosismo y se mordía el labio inferior ligeramente mientras esperaba su respuesta. Charlie dulcificó su expresión, intentando ofrecerle una tentativa sonrisa que resultara tranquilizadora.

—No está pasando nada —le aseguró, negando con la cabeza—. En serio.

—¿Y los Otros? La francesa dijo que venían a por…

—A la francesa le falta al menos un tornillo, siendo generosos —repitió Charlie, interrumpiéndola. Le había oído decir eso en cuanto llegó, con tal insistencia que parecía no tener ninguna duda al respecto—. Y como máximo unos cincuenta; tu imaginación es el límite, así que no te cortes.

Habría sido difícil que aquella broma no le arrancara a Claire al menos una débil sonrisa, que se coló en sus labios curvándolos ligeramente hacia arriba de forma que ella no pudo evitar. Podía llegar a ser molesto que a Charlie le costara tanto hablar con seriedad. De hecho, era _muy_ molesto. Pero había que reconocer que, muchas veces, sus palabras desenfadadas conseguían aliviar la angustia que muy a menudo tomaba el control de su cuerpo.

—¿…Vale? —añadió Charlie, mirándola con alegría al ver su comentario había conseguido arrancarle una sonrisa—. La francesa está loca, eso ha quedado claro.

—Sí —convino ella—. Muy claro.

Volvió la mirada hacia su hijo y lo abrazó fuertemente, con el recuerdo aún fresco de cómo se lo había llevado. Charlie la observó, consciente de lo que se le debía pasar por la cabeza pero, por una vez, sin decir una palabra. Ella volvió a poner los ojos en él y, con un suave movimiento de la cabeza, susurró: —Gracias, Charlie… ya sabes, por… por ir tras ella…

—No hay por qué darlas —repuso Charlie, negando con la cabeza—. Tenía que traer de vuelta al peque, ¿no?

Claire asintió, observándole con cariño mientras él acariciaba suavemente la mejilla del niño con uno de sus dedos: —Creo que será mejor que le acostemos en su cuna —comentó, muy a su pesar.

—Dámelo, yo me encargo. —Charlie se puso en pie con energía, extendiendo las manos para coger al niño y acurrucarlo suavemente contra su hombro—. Ven aquí, pequeño… ya está…

Ella le siguió con la mirada, viendo cómo se dirigía hacia su zona de las cuevas y se agachaba sobre la cuna para recostar en ella al bebé y arroparlo. Era curioso cómo parecía estar repleto de energía pero, al mismo tiempo, profundamente cansado. Cuando volvió y se dejó caer de golpe a su lado, su agotamiento se hizo más evidente. No se había fijado hasta entonces en la cantidad de heridas que cubrían su rostro.

—Dios… ¿cómo te has hecho eso? —susurró ella, señalando una enorme quemadura que acababa de distinguir en su frente.

—Ah, ¿esto? Como te decía, la francesa está loca. Ha colocado trampas por toda la isla, algunas de las cuales resultan tirar piedras en la cabeza de la gente. Brillante, lo sé.

Claire ignoró la cháchara de Charlie, demasiado concentrada en evaluar la herida como para contestarle. Alargó la mano hasta su barbilla, cogiéndosela suavemente para girarle la cabeza y examinar minuciosamente su frente.

—Tiene un aspecto horrible —concluyó—. ¿Te duele mucho?

—Sólo si me haces reír —bromeó Charlie, y, al hacerlo, esbozó una sonrisa que rápidamente cambió por una mueca dolorida—. ¡Au! ¿Lo ves?

—Eso ha sido cosa tuya, así que no cuenta —alegó ella, con una suave sonrisa—. Voy a ver si puedo encontrar algunas de las cosas de Jack; desinfectante, vendas o algo así.

—No te preocupes por mí, ¡estoy bien! —aseguró él—. Sayid la quemó con pólvora para evitar que sangrara, así que…

—¿Que Sayid hizo QUÉ? —saltó ella, mirándole con reprobación—. ¿Por qué le dejaste hacer esa locura?

Charlie bajó los ojos hasta el suelo como reacción instintiva a la reprimenda, pero luego volvió a posarlos en Claire fijamente: —No iba a volver sin Aaron —susurró él—. Te prometí que lo traería. —Esbozó una suave sonrisa—. Ya te dije que podías confiar en mí.

—Desde el principio he querido confiar en ti —señaló Claire, en voz baja.

Les envolvió un silencio incómodo, sólo roto por los murmullos de algunos de los compañeros que aún continuaban despiertos y por la lejana voz de Shannon hablando con Sayid a gritos. Charlie aprovechó el intervalo para mirarse las uñas, algunas de las cuales aún conservaban un ligero rastro de pintauñas negro.

—¿Cómo puede ser que aún te dure algo del esmalte? —comentó Claire, contenta de haber encontrado algo que decir que cambiara radicalmente el tema.

—Es curioso, ¿no? —observó Charlie—. Ni toda el agua salada del mundo puede destruirlo. O, al menos, llevamos cuarenta días y sigue perdiendo la batalla. Debo asegurarme de recordar de qué marca era, sin duda le seré leal el resto de mi vida.

—Eso si alguna vez podemos volver a comprar algo en absoluto —repuso Claire, en un suspiro.

Charlie volvió a sonreír genuinamente, pasándose una mano por los rubios mechones de su pelo antes de volver a hablar: —Claire, ¿por qué no descansas un rato? —sugirió—. Amanecerá en un par de horas, deberías dormir un poco.

—Sí, lo cierto es que estoy cansada —admitió ella—. No veo el momento de que acabe este día.

Claire se incorporó con algo de esfuerzo debido al cansancio; sentía las piernas pesadas, como si hubiera pasado todo el día corriendo playa arriba y playa abajo. Iba a dirigirse hacia su tienda, pero a medio camino se lo pensó mejor y se dio la vuelta. Cuando volvió a poner los ojos en él, Charlie seguía sentado sobre la piedra, con la barbilla apoyada en las manos y la mirada ausente.

—¿Vienes conmigo? —le preguntó, sin dejar que su cerebro se lo pensara dos veces. Charlie posó su mirada en ella y, esbozando una suave sonrisa, se incorporó: —Claro.

Llegó hasta su posición y, colocándole una mano fugazmente sobre la cintura, la empujó suavemente hacia su tienda, donde el pequeño ya dormía desde hacía rato. Charlie se dejó caer sobre la improvisada cama, quitándose los zapatos cuando ya estuvo tumbado y utilizando sólo los pies. Claire se recostó a su lado; la oscuridad que reinaba en la zona era tal que ya no podía verle, pero le sentía muy cerca, consciente del irregular suspiro de su respiración.

—¿Charlie? —probó, en un susurró—. ¿Estás despierto?

—Como si alguien pudiera dormirse tan rápido —bromeó su voz—. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy… estoy asustada.

—Claire, ¡no va a venir nadie a por nosotros! —saltó Charlie, subiendo un poco el tono—. No existen los Otros. Esa mujer está trastornada, tiene un serio desdoblamiento de personalidad que le hace… en fin, estar totalmente loca. De lo único de lo que yo me preocuparía es de que de repente aparezca ella en el campamento con un rifle…

Claire se incorporó rápidamente; su silueta perfilándose en la oscuridad de la habitación mientras respiraba entrecortadamente por el sobresalto.

—…cosa que obviamente no va a pasar —concluyó Charlie, dejando escapar una risita ante su aprensión—. Dios, Claire, tienes que calmarte.

—Lo sé, es sólo que… me da miedo todo esto —admitió Claire, volviendo a tumbarse.

—No te preocupes —susurró Charlie—. No dejaré que te pase nada. Te lo prometo.

—Gracias —repuso ella suavemente—. Pero… Charlie, quiero volver a la playa.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres romper nuestro trato? —saltó él, con un punto de contención en la voz que bien podía proceder de la indignación o de la risa—. Te conseguí la mantequilla de cacahuete, ¿no?

—Mantequilla de cacahuete _imaginaria_ —matizó Claire—. Ni siquiera sé cómo conseguiste que te diera eso por válido.

—Porque estaba buenísima —rió él—. En su punto. Seguro que no encontrarás otra igual.

—Seguro que no —convino ella, riendo.

—Pero quieres volver a la playa.

—Sí, es sólo que… —empezó Claire, dubitativa—. Charlie, las cuevas son un poco… deprimentes. Y no creo que estemos más seguros que en la playa. Y en la playa hay aire libre, hay sol…

—…hay quemaduras y falta de protector solar —enumeró Charlie.

—…hay reconfortante arena —siguió Claire, ignorándole.

—…oh, sí, el agradable hogar de las pulgas, según recuerdo —apuntó él.

—¡Oh, deja de ponerle pegas! —exclamó ella—. Tal como están las cosas, creo que estamos igual de seguros allí que aquí... y este ambiente es un poco tétrico y oscuro, como si quisiera recordarme que van a atacarnos en cualquier momento…

Charlie suspiró fuertemente, tomándose un tiempo antes de volver a hablar: —Está bien. Mañana volveremos a la playa, ¿de acuerdo? Lo empaquetaremos todo y nos iremos.

Ella asintió, respirando algo más tranquila ante aquella promesa: —Gracias, Charlie.

—No hay de qué —repuso él amablemente.

—Mañana buscaré algo para curarte la herida —susurró ella, medio dormida.

Apoyó la cabeza cómodamente en su hombro y se acercó a él instintivamente, sintiendo la necesidad de sentir, aunque fuera levemente, la calidez de su cuerpo. Y entonces, sin poder evitar por más tiempo que los ojos se le cerraran, se abandonó a un intranquilo sueño.


	2. La mañana

Quizá fueron los primeros ruidos matinales del campamento los que la despertaron. O quizá fueron la intranquilidad y el miedo los que la habían sumido en una ligera duermevela fácilmente abandonable. En todo caso, no podía haber pasado demasiado tiempo; o al menos eso podía deducir de la desagradable sensación de cansancio que embotaba su cabeza, producto del escaso y ligero sueño.

Su torpe mano se alargó hacia la cuna, palpando entre los barrotes iluminados por el débil sol de primera hora de la mañana, hasta que sus dedos rozaron el cálido cuerpo del bebé. Suspiró con alivio, aunque estaba aún en un estado tan somnoliento que no recordó por qué; y fue mejor así. En un acto subconsciente, retiró la mano hacia su propia cama para colocarla en el extremo opuesto al que ocupaba. Frunció el ceño cuando sus dedos no tocaron más que la tela arrugada y fría.

Desorientada, Claire abrió los ojos de golpe para confirmar lo que ya sabía. El lado de la cama que solía ocupar Charlie estaba vacío y, a juzgar por la frialdad de la suave tela que la cubría, hacía bastante que se había marchado. No es que Charlie y ella llevaran demasiado tiempo durmiendo uno al lado del otro, pero en aquellos días habrían podido contarse con los dedos de una mano las ocasiones en las que él se había levantado antes que ella. Y todas aquellas veces, Claire se había despertado con el agradable sonido del punteado de la guitarra, proveniente de algún lugar no muy alejado de su cama. Aquel día, Claire no escuchó nada.

Se desperezó lentamente y acarició con suavidad al bebé dormido. No perdió más tiempo antes de salir, empujada por la curiosidad que le provocaba el barullo exterior.

Efectivamente, el campamento parecía estar pasando por alguna clase de revolución: maletas abiertas sobre las rocas, compañeros aleatorios con los que jamás había hablado cargando todo tipo de objetos, tiendas patas arriba, Shannon buscando al perro a gritos (otra vez), y, por supuesto, una combinación de conversaciones y voces que formaba un escándalo prácticamente inédito en una mañana normal. Sólo que, por supuesto, aquella no era una mañana _normal_.

A Claire no le costó demasiado distinguir la cara que buscaba en medio de todo el caos. Sobre una de las rocas, Charlie y Hurley parecían estar llevando a cabo una acalorada discusión ante una maleta abierta y prácticamente llena.

—Tío, te digo que es _imposible_ que los pañales del bebé quepan ahí —estaba diciendo Hurley condescendientemente. Por la especial significación que le daba a la palabra, debía de ser la enésima vez que tenía que indicar algo parecido.

—No es como si ocuparan tanto, y después de todo es una maleta grande —opinó Charlie. Claire tuvo que esconder una risita divertida mientras se acercaba a ellos—. Quizá si nos sentáramos los dos encima...

—Ah, ah, no. No, nada de eso —le interrumpió Hurley—. No vas a poder convencerme de que me suba ahí. Ni de broma, tío.

—Lo dices como si te costara mucho esfuerzo, cuando resulta que... —Charlie se detuvo al momento, captando por el rabillo del ojo la fresca presencia de Claire. Le dedicó una sonrisa de bienvenida antes de saludar—. Buenos días, dormilona.

—¿Dormilona? —repuso Claire, de buen humor, acabando de llegar junto a ellos—. No creo haber dormido tan poco en mi vida. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —repitió Charlie—. Veamos... han sido cuatro maravillosas horas de sueño para ti; dos horribles horas para mí antes de que me despertaran a gritos.

—Ha sido la peor noche de toda la historia —catalogó Hurley, convencido.

—Desde luego, y eso que he tenido noches horribles —convino Charlie, asintiendo con la cabeza. Claire pudo imaginarse vagamente de qué tipo de noches debía estar hablando, pero no quiso profundizar mucho más ni preguntarle al respecto. Fuera como fuera, no iba a gustarle la respuesta.

—¿Por qué? —se interesó ella, mirando a su alrededor—. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

—Todos se marchan de las cuevas —informó Hurley—. La gente no quiere quedarse aquí, así que Sayid ha dicho que encabezaría el traslado.

—¿Sayid? —repitió Claire, parpadeando varias veces—. ¿Aún no ha vuelto Jack?

—No, no sabemos nada de él, ni de Locke y Kate —confirmó Charlie, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero parece que hay bastante prisa por volver a la playa, así que...

—Podrías haberme despertado —saltó Claire, mirándole duramente.

—Vamos, Claire, ¡estabas agotada! —se explicó él, con suavidad—. Además, ya me he encargado de todo. Sólo quedan por empaquetar tus cosas, y, ahm... los pañales de Aaron, claro. —Hurley y él intercambiaron una mirada divertida—. ¿Crees que cabrán en tu maleta?

Ella no tuvo ocasión de responder, interrumpida por una conocida voz que sobresalió entre el barullo general: —¡Charlie!

Él giró la cabeza, entornando los ojos azules mientras intentaba localizar la procedencia del grito: —Sayid —le saludó, al distinguir al hombre acercándose rápidamente a ellos, cargando en uno de sus hombros su acostumbrada mochila negra.

—¿Estáis ya listos? —preguntó, con su habitual tranquilidad.

—Ojalá. —Hurley soltó un bufido, señalando la maleta aún a medio hacer. La mirada extrañada del iraquí pareció exigir algún tipo de explicación.

—Parece ser que dos horas no han sido suficientes —añadió simplemente Charlie, encogiéndose de hombros alegremente.

Sayid no pareció apreciar especialmente la broma.

—Apresuraos —aconsejó, con seriedad—. Nos marchamos en cinco minutos.

Y diciendo aquello desapareció a toda prisa, probablemente para comprobar cuánto les faltaba a los demás para acabar de empaquetar sus escasas pertenencias.

Charlie puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un bufido: —Estupendo —opinó, con ironía—. Me encantan las carreras a contrarreloj.

—Buena suerte, tío. —Hurley intercambió una mirada divertida con Claire y, dándole una amistosa palmada a Charlie en el hombro, se marchó en busca de su propio equipaje.

Él cerró la maleta de golpe en un último intento de conseguir que todo cupiera: —Bueno, esto ya está... más o menos —susurró, aún peleándose con la cremallera. Cuando consiguió cerrarla, alzó la vista y esbozó una sonrisa cansada—. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

—No... no muy bien —admitió ella, pasándose la mano por el cuello. Recordaba haber tenido algún tipo de pesadilla, aunque no sabía sobre qué exactamente.

—Esta noche será mejor —aventuró Charlie, sonriéndola tranquilizadoramente—. Ya lo verás.

Cogió la maleta con resolución, empezando a dirigirse hacia su zona de las cuevas. El bebé estaba empezando a despertarse, haciendo un par de pucheros de advertencia al verles llegar. Claire suspiró ante todo el trabajo que tenía por delante y que debía hacerse con rapidez; no es que tuviera demasiado que empaquetar, de todos modos, pero sí lo suficiente para tener que darse cierta prisa.

—¿No estás cansado de ir siempre trasladándote de un lado para otro? —comentó ella. Estaba arrodillada ante la cama, con una bolsa de deporte abierta sobre las piernas que intentaba llenar a toda prisa. Charlie, de pie a su lado y con el bebé en brazos, se movía de un extremo a otro de la tienda para intentar que se durmiera otra vez.

—Sí...- respondió Charlie tentativamente. Una sonrisa risueña se extendió por su rostro cuando alzó la mirada al techo y añadió—: Y creo recordar que eres tú quién tiene interés en que nos vayamos de aquí.

—Todo el mundo se marcha —puntualizó Claire, haciendo rodar los ojos—. Además, no tendríamos que irnos si no me hubieras obligado a trasladarme en primer lugar.

—¿Vamos a volver otra vez con eso? —La voz de Charlie sonó divertida, pero quizá demasiado alta, porque Aaron empezó a lloriquear, molesto—. Ssssshhh... no pasa nada...

—Dámelo —pidió Claire, extendiendo las manos para coger al niño—. Ven con mamá...

Acomodó a Aaron entre sus brazos, arropándole con la manta mientras dejaba a duras penas la bolsa llena sobre la cama. Charlie se cruzó de brazos y alzó las cejas ante el elocuente gesto.

—¿Significa esto que me toca a mí llevar todas las maletas?

—Así es —repuso ella, divertida. Besó cariñosamente al niño en la frente y salió de la tienda sin volver la vista atrás.

Ante ella, un gran grupo de personas se congregaban a la salida del campamento; al frente, Sayid intercambiaba un par de palabras con Sun. Todo el mundo parecía estar listo para marcharse, y Claire agradeció haber sido tan rápida en empaquetar todas sus cosas. No le hubiera gustado ser la que les retrasara.

El viaje hacia la playa fue largo y pesado. Avanzó lentamente por el bosque, protegiendo al bebé con sus manos y siguiendo el lento paso de la comitiva. Iba prácticamente en último lugar, seguida únicamente por Charlie, que tenía las manos ocupadas con las bolsas y cargaba la guitarra a la espalda.

—No es que me guste quejarme —empezó Charlie, jadeando detrás de ella—, pero a veces me hubiera gustado tocar la flauta en vez de la guitarra. Al menos es más fácil de transportar.

Claire soltó una risita divertida: daba igual lo que él dijera, a Charlie le encantaba quejarse, lo tenía muy comprobado.

—Deberíamos concentrarnos en las cosas buenas —sugirió ella, con una sonrisa—. Por ejemplo, ¡Aaron ya no llora!

—No me puedo creer que estés siendo la optimista —se burló él—. ¡Pero, oye, es verdad! Además, podemos entretenernos... por ejemplo, ¿qué es lo primero que vas a hacer cuando lleguemos a la playa?

Claire se detuvo unos momentos para reflexionar: —Disfrutar del sol, supongo. ¿Qué es lo primero que harás tú?

—Ya sé. Tumbarme en la arena y no hacer nada.

—Mirar el mar —susurró Claire. Durante todo el tiempo que habían estado en las cuevas, lo había echado de menos.

—Comprobar que la guitarra no haya sufrido ningún golpe fatal en el maldito traslado —continuó Charlie.

—¡Ponerme mi sombrero! —exclamó Claire, volviéndose para dedicarle una sonrisa.

Charlie se la devolvió, aunque era una sonrisa algo cansada: —Si quieres, cuando lleguemos podemos tomar una taza de té para relajarnos —propuso él. Al momento alzó la vista, como si intentara recordar algo, y añadió lentamente—: Ah... no, ¡es verdad! Lo olvidaba: ya no queda nada de té en esta maldita isla.

—Bueno... no importa —opinó Claire.

—¿Que no importa? —Charlie expresó su incredulidad con un tono muy agudo; la sorpresa hizo que casi se la pegara con una raíz que sobresalía—. Claire, ¿te das cuenta de que estamos en el puñetero fin del mundo? ¡El té es lo único que nos queda!

Claire puso los ojos en blanco, soltando una risa ante su exageración: —Simplemente es que no creo que lo necesitemos, Charlie.

—Yo sí. Creo que empiezo a olvidar que alguna vez fui inglés.

Ella negó con la cabeza, divertida. Hacía tiempo que reconocía el lugar por el que caminaban, así que no se sorprendió cuando, al pasar un árbol particularmente frondoso, la falta de abundante vegetación reveló la fina arena de la playa ante ella.

Se detuvo unos instantes a la entrada, cerrando los ojos mientras la fina brisa helada de la mañana golpeaba sus mejillas. Respiró fuertemente, sintiendo el agradable olor del agua del mar. Le encantaba la playa.

La multitud se dispersó al momento, deseando soltar las maletas y el resto del equipaje cuanto antes mejor. Charlie la acompañó hasta su antigua tienda; estaba prácticamente igual que la última vez que la había visto, aunque parecía que el viento había hecho caer uno de los troncos laterales.

—Vamos a tener que arreglar eso —suspiró Claire, algo decepcionada.

—Primero el equipaje —propuso él—. Luego nos ocuparemos del tronco.

Como Claire estuvo de acuerdo, ambos se dedicaron a deshacer las maletas que habían traído con ellos. Charlie la ayudó con su bolsa y con las pertenencias del pequeño, pero ella no podía dejar de notar que la guitarra y su maleta continuaban intactas, junto a la entrada a la tienda.

Claire empezó a notar una súbita oleada de mal humor. Había esperado que él captara la indirecta y se quedara allí con ella, como cuando estaban en las cuevas, sin necesidad de una incómoda conversación al respecto. Pero, por lo visto, captar las indirectas no era una de las cualidades de Charlie.

Continuó sacando cosas de la bolsa, aún perdida en sus pensamientos. Él empezó a parlotear algo sobre una vez en que su hermano y él perdieron las maletas en el ascensor de un hotel, pero le fue totalmente imposible prestarle atención. Seguía demasiado entretenida pensando; y él parecía contentarse con obtener de ella unos cuantos monosílabos de vez en cuando. Claire suspiró repetidamente mientras él hablaba, aprovechando una inflexión en su discurso para intervenir.

—Charlie... ahm... ¿vas a volver a tu tienda? —le tanteó, mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo.

—Te estoy ayudando a deshacer el equipaje, ¿tan pronto me quieres echar? —comentó él, divertido, aún sacando algunas de las cosas de Aaron de la maleta.

Claire no se molestó en esconder un gemido de intensa frustración: —¿Por qué siempre tienes que soltar cualquier broma para evitar hablar en serio? —le espetó, con mal humor.

—Creo que no te sigo —bromeó él, aunque parecía algo confuso. La miró a los ojos fijamente, entornándolos un poco para añadir con suavidad—. En serio.

—Vale. —Claire asintió, bajando la mirada—. Es que... es sólo que... me he acostumbrado a dormir a tu lado.

Charlie no dijo nada; simplemente se quedó mirándola fijamente, con una expresión absolutamente desconcertada.

—¿Crees que podrías quedarte aquí con nosotros? —añadió Claire, con la mirada puesta en la manta que había sobre su regazo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro casi imperceptible. Cuando Claire se decidió a mirarle y sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, vio que la sonreía suavemente.

—Me encantaría quedarme —aseguró Charlie finalmente. Y su sonrisa se ensanchó mientras alargaba la mano hacia su maleta y la abría para deshacerla.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, volviendo a morderse el labio y apartando la vista de él, sin atreverse a volver a mirarle. Se arrodilló junto a la cuna del bebé, acariciándole el rostro suavemente, mientras sonreía interiormente para ella.

Puede que ya no estuvieran en las cuevas y, con suerte, no tendrían que volver allí en mucho tiempo. Pero, al menos, estaba segura de que había una cosa que seguiría completamente igual.


End file.
